La Profecía
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: ["El cuarto año de agua después de la caída del símbolo de la paz, nacerá entre los humanos un niño a mitad del séptimo mes, capaz de destruir o reconstruir de nuevo aquél mundo que heredamos del antiguo unificador"] AU inspirado en el 2o ending, multishipper, [Kacchako, IzuOcha, TodoMomo, KiriMina, etc]
1. El Reino de los Dragones de Fuego

**Bienvenidos a otro Fanfic con temática de BnHA**  
 **Planeo que sea un longfic pero ya veremos cómo voy con el ritmo, probablemente tarde más en actualizar éste.**  
 **De una vez aviso que será multishipper: Kacchako, IzuOcha, TodoMomo, TokoTsuyu, KiriMina y las que se me ocurran.**  
 **A mi no me gustan las guerras de shipps, sólo escribo pues de lo que me gusta, y aviso por si alguna de éstas no les gustan uwu**  
 **Y por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Al Suroeste del continente, se encuentra el territorio donde habitan los antes salvajes dragones escupe fuego, durante muchos años, estuvieron en guerra con las otras razas mágicas, hasta que hace 1100 años apareció una familia de fuertes guerreros, pero ellos no lucharon con espadas y armas, ellos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo con los dragones, eran seres mágicos con capacidades corporales que les permitían hacer frente a los dragones. Pero aquellos guerreros no querían someter, no. Ellos eran nómadas de un continente tan viejo que ya ni recordaban su nombre, ellos buscaban dónde poder vivir.  
Tras muchas batallas, se dieron cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, lograron un acuerdo. Se defenderían unos a otros, cada guerrero cuidaría de un dragón, y cada dragón cuidaría de un guerrero. Así nació el acuerdo centenario que reinaría ese lugar, naciendo el Reino de los Dragones del Fuego, gobernado por un rey de Dragón y un Rey Guerrero  
_

* * *

La luna brillaba fuertemente iluminando todo el valle, creciente, parecía reírse.

El joven rey de esos dominios reposaba cómodamente en un árbol de enormes raíces con ramas frondosas que dejaban entrever apenas un poco el brillo de la noche. Tenía un poco de tiempo libre hasta que _Espina_ , su compañero dragón, regresara de cazar.

Mientras mordía una manzana, observaba la nada. Al día siguiente le esperaba mucho trabajo y problemas.

Últimamente, el mundo era así, problemático.

Desde que el antiguo unificador de los reinos, Toshinori, había fallecido, el mundo había caído en el caos y la desesperación.

Y él, con apenas 118 años había ascendido al trono del reino de los dragones del fuego.

Rio con desgana, recordando. Claro que quería ser rey, claro que quería poder tomar el lugar del antiguo unificador, y por eso se había esforzado tanto. Pero pronto aprendió que al destino le importan poco tus planes. Hacía 20 años, luego de la muerte de Toshinori, quien era también su maestro, las guerras explotaron y su madre, la antigua reina, fue asesinada junto a Tormenta el dragón frente a sus ojos por unos rebeldes que buscaban el trono... por supuesto que no escaparon con vida ni lograron su objetivo, pero se llevaron la vida de la reina y las ganas de vivir del rey, por lo que el joven rubio tuvo que asumir el mando antes de lo esperado, y también tuvo que detener su régimen de entrenamiento, sin una guía un rey con un mundo en caos no tiene tanto tiempo libre.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido en el bosque que venía de unos naranjos a su izquierda, pero no se inquietó, su olfato era bueno, sabía quién era.

-Sal de ahí idiota  
-Ah ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta?  
-Desde siempre, apestas a flores.

Una chica con tez blanca y mejillas sonrojadas se asomó detrás de uno de los árboles, iba vestida con un pomposo vestido negro, sin zapatos, y un sombrero de pico.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita bruja?  
-Sabes lo que hago aquí tonto.  
-Si lo supiera no preguntaría idiota.

La bruja volteó los ojos, llevaba más de cien años conociendo al rubio y nunca se acostumbraría a su mal humor.

-Hoy es el día de la profecía.  
-Tch como si creyera en esas tonterías.

Hacía 18 años, la Bruja Mayor del Reino del Bosque había lanzado su última profecía antes de morir, _"El cuarto año de agua después de la caída del símbolo de la paz, nacerá entre los humanos un niño a mitad del 'séptimo mes, capaz de destruir o reconstruir de nuevo aquél mundo que heredamos del antiguo unificador"_ La bruja había muerto luego de aquello, sólo un par de brujas habían sido testigos de aquello, la heredera Ochako y su mano derecha, Tsuyu.

Después, decidieron compartirlo con un par de personas de su entera confianza, Katsuki, el rey de los dragones, y Fumikage, gobernante del Reino Oscuro, el rubio se mostró escéptico desde el primer momento, pero juró no contarlo a nadie, y Fumikage por su lado juró ayudar a las brujas a encontrar y proteger al niño de la profecía.

-Yo sé que la profecía es verdad Katsuki.  
-Tch, no me hables con tanta confianza maldita bruja.  
-Ah cierto, eres rey ahora.  
-No lo digo por eso idiota, después de todo también lideras tu reino, pero no te confundas, no somos amigos. Y a diferencia de ti yo no estoy esperando a que un enclenque humano venga a salvarnos, yo cuido mi parte, lo que me corresponde.  
-Eso no es lo que escuché en el sur...

El rubio apretó la mandíbula con coraje, esa mañana habían encontrado muertos un par de crías de dragones y un huevo había sido robado. La madre estaba hechizada. Eran los rebeldes.

Aquellas malditas escorias seguían corrompiendo su reino, destruyendo familias y robando huevos de dragones para nada bueno. Después de todo, si un huevo no termina su desarrollo junto a su madre, nada eclosionará de él, pero sus cascarones pueden ser usados para magia repulsiva.

-Cállate, voy a resolver eso.  
-Todo se está saliendo de control y lo sabes, déjanos apoyarte, es momento de que estemos unidos.  
-No voy a escuchar esa clase de mierda de una bruja mentirosa

La cara de la castaña se puso sumamente roja, Katsuki le recordaba aquella promesa que había roto con él hacía más de 50 años, aún le avergonzaba... pero en aquel momento las cosas se habían complicado, apenas eran adolescentes, pero él nunca le perdonó completamente.

-Idiota olvida ya eso.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a ella, la tomó de los brazos y la puso contra el tronco de aquél frondoso árbol, atravesó con sus ojos carmesíes los avellana de ella.

-Yo nunca olvido nada.  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a besarme?  
-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte idiota. Ya me importas una mierda  
-Sí claro, pero si aún cargas uno de los collares que te dí.  
-Se ve bien en mí, es todo.

Puso su rostro a unos centímetros de ella, y observó cada rasgo en su cara redonda, la conocía perfectamente, conocía cada línea, cada pestaña, el brillo de sus pupilas, y olisqueó descaradamente el aroma a flores que la llenaba.

Mierda.  
Estaba a punto de perder todo el autocontrol que tenía.  
Se acercó más, podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro.

-... no es justo Katsuki.  
-No hables, mierda.  
-Tú rompiste conmigo, deja de besarme por capricho.  
-Tú te marchaste.  
-¡Tenía que ir!  
-¡Claro que no idiota! Podías quedarte mierda, pero tomaste una decisión, tú elegiste no yo.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente con desesperación, frustración y algo de rencor, Uraraka no podía creer lo cabeza hueca que era él y el rubio no podía entender por qué seguía insistiendo con aquella maldita bruja.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, las estrellas en el cielo parecieron opacarse, y una veloz estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo con un marcado color verde. Algo en ella lo supo, la profecía era verdad y esa era la señal.

-Debo irme ahora.

El mal humor del rubio afloró, sus palmas producían leves explosiones, ¿por qué debía irse?

-Ahora a dónde te vas idiota.

-Debo buscar al niño de la profecía.  
-Tch, ya te dije que todo eso es una mierda. ¿No estabas hablando de unirnos y no sé qué tanta estupidez?  
-Debo ir. Me gustaría saber que cuento contigo para apoyar a Tsuyu por mis periodos de ausencia, las cosas en el bosque también están complicadas.  
-¿Ausencia? ¿Cuánto puto tiempo puedes tardar en encontrar a ese maldito humano?  
-No es sólo eso, debo cuidarlo.

-Ah dale, ahora serás una niñera de mierda. Que te jodan, pero después no digas que soy yo el que deja las cosas.

Los ojos de Uraraka se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Por qué no podía comprender la importancia de lo que tenía que hacer? Es más ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo lo que él decía?

Al ver aquellas avellanas furiosas y llorosas, un piquete de culpa invadió al rubio, la estaba cagando... de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía decirle algo amable y ya?

-Entonces mejor me voy ahora, rey idiota.

Lo empujó y corrió al bosque sin voltear mientras esas tontas lágrimas se escabullían de sus ojos, pero al llegar a los primeros árboles sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y un cálido aliento en su mejilla izquierda.

-Vuelve pronto idiota.

Ella dejó fluir su llanto mientras volteaba para enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Él era así, siempre complicando todo y al final arreglándolo así de fácil.

Ella depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de él mientras el gruñía levemente.

-Volveré pronto.

* * *

 _Más notas: Bueno, es la primera vez que hago algo tan elaborado, tenía mis dudas pero tengo ésta idea en la cabeza desde cuándo, así que pues a ver qué sale._  
 _La idea es desarrollar a los personajes en algo parecido al ending 2, exisitirán 5 reinos, la mayoría serán personajes "mágicos" pero el 5o reino es el de los humanos "normales", obviamente las vidas de los seres mágicos serán más longevas siendo Midoriya el más joven de ellos. Planeo hacer algo así como 5 caps introduciendo a cada reino y personajes, después de eso haré una recopilación de la información para referencias y de ahí avanzamos con la trama principal. Ojalá les guste porque estoy emocionada con ésto, espero no explotar y perdón si tardo con las actualizaciones :c_


	2. El Reino de Hielo

**_Gracias por leer, por favor si les gusta déjenme un review, eso siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo  
Trataré de actualizar el siguiente capítulo más pronto  
Éste capítulo es TodoMomo principalmente y seguimos avanzando en la trama. _**

* * *

_El Reino de las montañas de hielo se encontraba al noreste del continente.  
Sus amplios paisajes estaban bordeados por extensas montañas que servían también como protección, pues sus fuertes ventiscas y nevadas permanentes no las hacían fáciles de atravesar._

 _En el reino vivían seres mágicos y cohabitaban en armonía con animales místicos que sobrevivían naturalmente al clima hostil._

 _Incluso existía aun una pequeña manada de dragones de hielo, tan antiguos como los escupe fuego, pero ellos habían habitado ese territorio desde el principio de los tiempos._

 _Solían vivir en un matriarcado, cada 200 años nacía el primer día del mes de diciembre la Reina, bendecida por los dragones con el poder del hielo._

 _Pero en el año 1465, un rebelde guerrero proveniente de la Tierra de los Dragones Escupe Fuego le declaró la guerra al Reino de Hielo, había sido expulsado luego de comer del árbol sagrado del fuego eterno, del cual había obtenido un monstruoso poder que le permitía incinerarlo todo. Con una clara desventaja natural, el Reino perdió ante el una vez compañero del Unificador Toshinori, Endeavor, quien obligó a la Reina a casarse con él para poder reinar "legítimamente"._

 _Todos en el reino temían al nuevo rey, quien tenía todo tan controlado y sometido que todos tenían la obligación de proyectar la imagen de un reino en paz.  
Después de unos años y un par de hijos "desechados", nació el niño que se presentaría como el primogénito, nacido bajo la protección de la estrella más brillante, bendecido con el poder otorgado por derecho de su madre y el poder que su padre había robado._

 _¿Sería la salvación o la completa perdición del reino?_

 _A pesar de que la mayoría de jóvenes prodigios de los reinos estudiaban un par de años con el unificador, el antes conocido como Enji Todoroki, no dejó que su hijo tomara estudios con él, pues lo odiaba. Quería mantener el poder de su hijo reservado para poder tomar el lugar del Unificador, pero al morir éste, los planes de Endeavor se vieron frustrados, pues su hijo era demasiado joven._

 _Sin embargo, los villanos en las sombras seguían creciendo cada día, incluso su peligrosa sombra estaba cultivándose en las tierras heladas, y los engranes estaban girando, pronto, el príncipe Shouto tendría que involucrarse en los eventos que estaban a punto de ocurrir. ¿Qué camino elegiría?_

* * *

-Todoroki sama, es hora de cenar.

La noche cubría por completo los paisajes congelados y la luna se reflejaba sobre los lagos de hielo. Un viento suave soplaba y asemejaba una antigua melodía.  
Mientras tanto, el joven príncipe observaba todo sentado despreocupadamente en el filo de su ventana.

-Deberías dejar de agregar el "sama", me hace sentir enfermo Yaoyorozu.  
-Lo siento Todoroki sama, no se me permiten tales informalidades.  
-Tch

La joven mujer a su servicio, Yaoyorozu Momo, era por mucho la mejor guerrera de su generación, su habilidad con el arco era tan precisa como su fiereza con la espada. Y por supuesto, su magia de creación, la hacía una pieza valiosísima en el tablero para su padre.

Sin embargo, Shouto la veía como lo más cercano a un "amigo", pues toda su infancia estuvo viviendo apartado de otros chicos de su edad, la única que había estado con él para entrenar y servirle había sido ella, y aunque de niños era más fácil actuar con naturalidad, su padre pronto ordenó más formalidad en su trato, y cuando Yaoyorozu partió unos años a entrenar con el Unificador, al regresar, Shouto sentía un muro crecer entre ellos. Ella ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, para todo era "Shouto sama, sama, sama"…. Estaba harto. Harto del miedo con el que lo veían los demás sirvientes, harto de las miradas de precaución entre los demás guerreros, harto de las miradas de comprensión de los viejos dragones, harto de la mirada vacía de su madre y de los ojos de Yaoyorozu evitándolo siempre, harto de la mirada podrida y codiciosa de su padre.

Si pudiera hacerlo, se habría marchado de ese maldito lugar hacía mucho. Pero lo cierto es que no conocía nada del mundo fuera de las montañas.

Bajó a cenar a regañadientes, las hora de comida siempre eran lo peor para él cuando su padre estaba, pues su de por sí ausente madre parecía tan asustada que apenas y era capaz de comer.

Cada que lo miraba Shouto sentía arder un fuego descomunal en su interior, lo odiaba, odiaba tanto a su padre que repetidamente tenía violentas fantasías de cómo destruirlo, pero sabía que no podía lograrlo con su magia de hielo, y usar el fuego, el mismo fuego con el que había herido tan gravemente a su madre, el mismo fuego con el que su madre lo había lastimado, el mismo fuego que había sometido y asesinado al más antiguo de los dragones de hielo, le daba asco.

Nunca usaría el fuego.

Al terminar de cenar, caminó directo a su habitación, se sentía aburrido y de malas como siempre, cada día era una pesadilla sin sentido. ¿Para qué vivía?

Al doblar en el último pasillo, escuchó un ruido atrás de él.

-Yaoyorozu… puedo caminar sólo a mi habitación…

Pero al voltear se encontró con unos enormes ojos avellana, casi cae al suelo del impacto y se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?

La chica frente a él era más bajita, con un sombrero en punta y el cabello café corto, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto sumamente dulce, y sin embargo Shouto no sentía que ella fuera débil.

-Soy Uraraka Ochako ¿YaoMomo no te habló de mí, príncipe?

Por un segundo a él le dolió eso, como si Yaoyorozu si quiera le dijera algo más allá del "Todoroki sama"

-No.  
-Uhm… eso es un problema.

De pronto ella, apareció de la nada un báculo de madera y al señalar a Shouto, fue arrastrado hasta su cuarto sin poder decir nada.

Una _bruja._ Él siempre había querido conocer una, de la emoción olvidó que tal vez debería estar asustado.

-Soy la bruja principal del Reino del Bosque, conocí a YaoMomo en el entrenamiento con el antiguo unificador… tú… no estabas, pero le pedí que te hablara de _la profecía._

Shouto aún no entendía nada de lo que ella decía, pero estaba interesado, si lo que decía era cierto, ella era la bruja más importante del continente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-Tú poder, príncipe. Días oscuros se acercan, necesitamos tu ayuda.  
-¿Necesitamos? ¿Quiénes?  
-Todos… hace años, mi antecesora predijo el nacimiento del sucesor del Unificador…y él ha nacido ya. El mundo se mueve rápido y necesitamos protegerlo.

Todoroki trató de procesar de alguna forma todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era demasiado ¿Él, proteger algo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Quién es el sucesor?  
-Un bebé humano…  
-¿Humano? Los humanos no son de fiar… ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

La pequeña bruja se quedó pensando con un gesto divertido.

-¿No quiere salir de éste castillo príncipe?

Los ojos de Shouto brillaron.

-¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

Ochako sonrió, cómplice.

-Puede ir a donde quiera príncipe.  
-Mi padre es un demente… él…

La bruja hizo un gesto para silenciarlo.

-Lo sé, se lo que robó y lo que tomó por la fuerza.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres involucrar al hijo de un demente en algo tan importante?  
-Usted puede elegir aún príncipe. Elija lo que quiere ser.

El chico se quedó meditando acerca de todo, las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Pero él quería salir, en verdad, alejarse de allí.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió, dejando a entrar a una joven morena en pijama.

-¡YaoMomo!

La bruja se abalanzó en un abrazo a la chica.

-Uraraka san, ¡Debió avisarme que venía!  
-Lo siento, cosas pasaron…

Todoroki observó sonrojado a su guardia personal, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto sin armadura, y su pijama dejaba ver su femenina figura.

-Yaoyorozu ¿Tú sabías esto? ¿Lo de la profecía?  
-Todoroki sama yo… Sí, pero…  
-¿Vendrías conmigo?

Por un momento Momo abrió mucho los ojos, apenada por la forma en que él le hablaba.

-¿Ir con usted? ¿A dónde?  
-A donde sea que ésta bruja diga.

Yaoyorozu volteó a ver a l bruja buscando respuestas.

-Vamos al reino humano, tengo todo listo- le dijo Ochako.  
-¿En verdad lo permitirá Endeavor sama?  
-Tengo un plan al respecto.- aseguró la castaña

Todoroki miró fijamente a la morena.

-Eres mi guardia personal, debes venir conmigo.  
-Como usted ordene Todoroki sama.- dijo solemnemente con une pequeña reverencia.

Shouto sonrió a medias, nunca podría acostumbrarse al "sama" de Yaoyorozu.

-¿Y bien bruja? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Un poderoso y hábil estratega, Ereaserhead, aceptó ayudarnos, él se presentará con tu padre para llevarte a "entrenar", lo que en cierta forma también es verdad. Endeavor aceptará, supongo que tendrás que regresar cada ciertos años, esperemos que funcione de alguna forma todo.

Él asintió, ella en verdad llevaba un tiempo planeando todo.

-YaoMomo, los cruzando la muralla de hielo en tres días, tengo todo listo para entrar sin sospechas al Reino Humano.

-De acuerdo Uraraka San.

La bruja se despidió y al saltar por la ventana desapareció.  
El príncipe observó fascinado.

-Debe ser una bruja muy fuerte para poder usar la magia a su gusto en éste castillo.  
-Sí, pero también cuenta con la aprobación y protección de los dragones de hielo- sentenció la morena- Ehhhh ah, yo, será mejor que me vaya Todoroki sama…

Momo se apresuró a cruzar la puerta, pero Shouto la detuvo sujetando su mano.

-Por favor… por lo menos afuera del castillo no agregues el "sama"…

Apretó suavemente su mano, y ella estaba petrificada por el calor de la mano del príncipe.

-Hasta mañana Yaoyorozu…


End file.
